You got me
by Carley and Lee forever
Summary: Lee and Clementine barely made it out of Savannah. But there are worst things to come their way. Season 2 story and some shipping along the way. On hold
1. We have to keep moving

**You got me**

" **We should go our own way,we'll be stronger that way"**

Those words were going though Clementines head over and over again as the 2 of them walked though the countryside,Lee looked over at clementine who had a saddened expression on her face,obviously form losing both of her parents only a few hours ago.

.

Lee and Clem had reached where the train was or supposed to be "what the hell its not here" Lee said,Clem continued to look down at the dead grass.

A loud horn was heard to the 2 and probably some walkers that might be around.

"What are you doing you could of brought the dead to us!" Lee said

"We were looking for you no need to be a di*k about it!" Christa said back

"Sorry we...just went though hell" Lee said looking down at Clem

"It's ok we understand,just get in" omid said.

.

Lee opened the back door of the black SUV so Clem could go in first,she almost collapsed as she climbed in,Lee joined her in the back.

.

"Are you ok sweet pea?" Lee asked the sad looking 9 year old

"No...I...I'm n...not" Clem said trying not to start sobbing

"Come here" Lee said as he pulled her close to him,she sobbed into him while he patted her back.

.

A while after Clem had finished crying on Lee,she had fell asleep,she cuddled his arm tightly,not wanting to let go.

"Is she ok now?" Christa asked

"Yeah I think so,I think she just needed to get it out of her system" Lee said

"That good to hear" Omid said.

.

An hour later the car had stopped with a jerk,which woke Lee and Clementine up

"What going on Lee?"

"I don't know sweet pea,Omid what's going on?"

"Look for yourselves" Omid said

"A horde of walkers,God dammit" Lee said

.

The four got out of the car and gathered the weapons that they had, 2 guns with 3 bullets each,great.

Omid had nothing on him so he protected Clem while Lee and Christa fought off the walkers the best they could.

"Christa watch out!" Clementine yelled,Christa quickly shot the walker down

"Thanks" she said

"Omid!" Lee yelled

"Ah!" He screamed

"Omid no!" Christa said

"Clem!" Lee yelled,Clem ran to Lee and started crying onto him.

The walkers were now tearing Omid apart while all you could hear was his screams for help,silence was now the replacement of his screams, Omid was now dead.

"OMID!" Christa yelled as she went over and tried to kill the walkers but failed,she almost died too but luckily Lee pulled her away before that could happen.

" YOU FUCKING IDIOT,HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Christa yelled as she started sobbing as she fell to the ground.

"We have to go,now!" Lee yelled

To be continued...

 **A/N: hey guys this is my second story I uploaded today wow,I was just in the mood for writing so yeah that's what I did.**

 **RIP Omid.**

 **The tittle of this story was inspired by the song 'you got me' by Gavin Degraw, you should listen to it, it's an amazing song!**

 **And also i decided to write the first chapter a sad one because I was listening to a sad song it's called 'hold me now' by Red it's also amazing.**

 **Bye Carley and Lee forever out or C.A.L.F.**


	2. No way

You got me

"we have to go,now!" Lee yelled,he had tried to pull her up by the arm but it wasn't working "come on" Lee grunted while trying to pull her finally got her up and the three ran for deer life to the car as the walkers were closing in. They had reached the car unharmed,luckily. Lee quickly got in the drivers seat as Clem and Christa climbed in the back.

.

.

"You guys ok?" Lee asked,breathing heavily " I'm ok" little Clem said,no response from Christa "ok then" Lee said.

.

.

3 hours later,Clem was sleeping due that it was dark finally,it had been a long day for everyone,Christa was still awake probably due that she just lost her boyfriend a few hours ago and Lee was still driving "you ok Christa" Lee said,he would say that every now and then just to make sure she was ok.

"don't talk to me Lee" she said

"I'm just making sure you're okay"

"You don't know how it feels to lose people that you care about" she said,Lee didn't say anything back because she didn't know just how much he had lost,his family,his friends, he really only had Clementine which he didn't mind at all, just he had pretty much lost everyone he cared for so yeah he does know how it feels.

.

.

An hour later,Lee stopped the car,astonished by what he was seeing in front of the car Lee got out and went to wake Clem up "Clem,wake up,Clem" Lee said as he shook her lightly "five more minutes dad" Clem groaned,Lee smiled she considered him as her dad "come on sweet pea time,to wake up" he said again "ok" she said sounding defeated.

Clem saw the big structure in front of them and her jaw dropped,Lee started walking towards it " Lee aren't you going to wake Christa up?" She said "let's just see what this is then we'll wake her up,she's been through a lot so this is probably the only sleep she's going to get" Lee said as he locked the car "ok Lee" Clem said.

.

.

They were walking up to the big structure until a gun shot was heard "are you armed?" A female yelled,Lee took out Carley's gun and thew it down onto the dead grass beneath them "good,come closer" she said,Lee was a bit hesitant to leave the gun just laying there but be walked closer anyway "what is this place?" Lee asked "well it doesn't really have a name yet" the girl said "what your names?" She asked "I'm Lee and this is clementine and the lady in the car is Christa" Lee said "ok so there's three of you, I'm lizzie" she said.

"Nice to meet you" Clem said, like she was saying it for Lee "nice to meet you too sweetie" lizzie said "like I said before what is this place?" Lee said "oh sorry,this is a community where we go searching for survivors,and bring them back here,there's food,beds,showers,clothes and things like that" lizzie said "can we come in?" A voice said from behind them "Christa,Jeaus you scared the sh*t out of me!" Lee said "swear" Clem said "sorry".

"That's what I was about to say there's space actually there's a lot" lizzie said "so you can drive your car in and we'll get you a room and get you settled in,if you want" she said,Lee looked at Christa "do you want to go in?" Lee asked "well duh it better than fu**ing being out here" she snapped,Clem looked down "how about you Clem?" Lee asked "I think we should Lee they have everything" she said "ok then,we'll take you up on that offer" Lee yelled.

.

.

Lizzie opened the garage door and allowed them to drive in. After awhile they got their rooms,well more like a little house thing,Lee was with Clem,she had her own room next to Lee's and Christa was by herself in one.

Lee and Clem decided to go walk around and maybe meet some people,as Lee and Clem walked they saw one person walking by themselves but who ever it was they looked familiar,the person was short and had brown short hair and a PURPLE vest,they both saw her and recognised her straight away but it couldn't be she got shot they both thought.

Lee and Clem ran towards her,she looked to she two familiar people running towards her "Lee,Clem!" She said as she ran towards them too.

 **To be continued...**

Chapter 3 coming soon!

 **A/N: hey thanks for reading this chapter, I just wanted to say before anyone said "this is nothing to do with the story line" well it's not really meant to so yeah I just wanted to clear that up,hope you enjoyed,bye!**


	3. I missed you

**You got me**

"Lee,Clem!" Carley yelled as she ran to hugged Lee then Clementine "how are you alive?" Lee asked "Clem can you go over there for a second" Lee asked "ok" she said.

"Well when Lilly shot me it turned out to be only a flesh wound,I woke up the next day still on the side of the road and the RV wasn't there,I then tried to get up it was hard but I got up,later that day I ran into some people,I think their names were,Justin,Austin and Jack,they saw the bullet wound and helped me,luckily they had lots of medical supplies not quite sure why, anyway I spent a little while with them until,I heard the three of them arguing about something,turns out they were fighting about who would rape me first,and that's what they were planning the whole time that's the only reason they helped me,when I left I started walking north,I found the RV and train tracks,I thought maybe you might've been in there but you weren't,so I took the RV and kept driving north,after a day or two I was in Savannah,then a bunch of walkers came and I had to run over them to get past,that just made the RV start smoking and I had to run so I did and ended up here" Carley explained

.

.

"It doesn't sound like you've had it easy. I'm sorry,I...I thought you were dead and I...left you..." Lee was about to finish "no it's not your fault,you didn't know..." " no it is my fault,you could've got raped that's my Fault,if I had saw Lilly..." " please stop blaming yourself, I didn't get raped so don't worry and you couldn't have saw Lilly" Carley said "but..." Lee was about to say something until Carley put her hand on his cheek "you need to stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control" she said softly and she took her hand off his cheek,Lee looked visibly calmed by her touch,she smiled at him then hugged him again "I missed you" Lee said as he wrapped his hands around her waist "I missed you too Lee" she said.

.

..

After they had finished hugging Lee went to go get Clem "hey Clem you can come back now" Lee said,Clem walked back with Lee "hey sweetie" Carley said as she bent down to Clem's level "hi Carley!" Clem said as she practically jumped into her arms "I missed you" Clem said "I missed you too Clem" Carley said "I thought Lilly shot you?" Clem said "well she did but it was just a flesh wound" Carley said,Clem looked confused "a graze" Lee said "oh" Clem said.

.

.

After awhile of catching up and talking about what had happen to them they decided to go to Lee's room "it sure doesn't sound like you've had it easy either tough guy" Carley smirked "thanks smalls" Lee smirked back,Clem watched from behind,she didn't feel left out she just liked watching the two interact with each other she always had.

.

.

"Oh how could I forget,happy late birthday sweetie" Carley said "thanks" Clem said "so where are you?" Clem asked Carley "I'm just down there Clem" Carley said as she pointed to her room "your not that far away from us!" Clementine said,she was really happy Carley was back,she had missed her a lot "no I'm not am I" Carley said.

"So are we you going to do now Lee?" Clementine asked her guardian "probably just catch up with Carley sweet pea,if you really want to see Christa you can but I would have to go with you" Lee said,Carley smiled "I think I'll stay here" Clem said as she hugged Carley again,Carley hugged her back,Lee smiled this time.

.

.

(I forgot to mention that it is dark so it's night time)

"Good night Clem" Lee said "yeah good night sweetie" Carley said as she smiled towards the tired looking Clementine "good night Lee,Carley" she said in the middle of a yawn,then she walked away to her room.

.

.

"There's something I want to tell you Lee" Carley said out of the blue "ok,what is it?" Lee said "well...well...I" Carley tried to say,Lee had never seen her so nervous "you can tell me anyth..." Lee was about to finish his sentence but Carley kissed him on the lips,it lasted a few seconds until "Lee...oh my god...I'm so sorry" she said getting up on her feet "no I don't mind" he said "I... Like you ok" she said "more than a friend" she said after "I like you too,more than a friend" Lee said with a smile,then her emotions took over her and she started kissing Lee,her hands were around his neck and his hand were around her waist.

"I love you" he said "I love you too Lee" she said,smiling.

.

.

To be continued...

 **Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
